Anyone for Scrabble
by chapinounette
Summary: Les soirées inter-maison amènent Harry et Draco à se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Poudlard 8ème année. Traduction!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Fr333bird

Disclaimer: Rien à moi Bla..Bla..Bla **(c'est bon vous connaissez la phrase par coeur)**

Rating: M, et entre deux hommes en plus donc si ca ne vous plait pas, vous savez quoi faire!

Ceci est une traduction de la fic de **Fr333bird**, qui sera en deux chapitres. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour ce premier chapitre pour qu'il sois le plus parfait possible et remercie mon frère d'avoir lu après moi pour la correction.

Je remercie encore une fois l'auteur d'avoir accepter que je la traduire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

"On est vraiment obligé de jouer à ce stupide jeu moldu?" Malfoy fronça les sourcils et regarda la planche avec dégoût. "Je veux dire quel intérêt? Ca n'a pas l'air très intéressant de toute façon."

"Donne-lui une chance, Malfoy" répondit Harry doucement. "C'est plus amusant que tu ne le pense"

Malfoy ricana, de toute évidence pas convaincu. "Donc, nous devons juste utiliser ces lettres pour faire des mots?"

"Oui, et tu marques plus de points avec certaines lettres et de même si tu atterris sur un des carrés de couleurs spéciaux"

Malfoy regarda la planche et renifla pour désapprouver. "Foutu McGonagall et ses soirées inter-maison à la con", il roulait des yeux. "Elle devrait juste laisser tomber et nous laisser faire la fête, ca serait plus efficace comme exercice que de nous faire souffrir avec ces jeux moldus à la con."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle commune qu'il occupait depuis maintenant huit ans. Ses camarades de classe étaient éparpillés en paires et en petits groupes jouant différents jeux de sociétés moldus. La plupart des étudiants de familles sorciers étaient plutôt perplexe.

"Arrête de râler Malfoy" dit Harry commençant à perdre patiente." Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on aura fini."

Ils mirent le jeu sur le sol en face du feu. Harry se réinstalla, appuyé contre le canapé et Malfoy s'étendit sur le tapis, sa tête aux cheveux blonds parfait était appuyée sur un coude et ses longues jambes allongées élégamment.

XOXOXOXOX

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient encore coincés dans un combat sur la planche vert pâle et les petits carreaux. Une fois qu'il cessa de râler et commença à jouer, Malfoy ce pris vite au jeu. Etant très compétitif et ayant un vocabulaire légèrement supérieur à Harry. Cependant, Harry connaissant déjà le jeu, put contrer Malfoy en obtenant de bons scores avec des petits mots sournois d'une lettre ou deux que seuls les joueurs expérimentés du 'Scrabble' ont tendance à repérer. Ils avaient gagné une partie chacun et s'apprêtèrent à commencer la troisième.

Malfoy était plongé dans ses pensées et Harry en profita pour l'admirer discrètement. Sa tête blonde avait basculé vers l'avant, et sa frange tombait sur son front quand il lisait ses tuiles. Harry regarda Malfoy mordre sa lèvre inférieure et senti son désir monté ardemment, mais se damnât rapidement pour ses pensés. Malfoy était indéniablement d'une beauté exceptionnelle, mais il restait Malfoy, même si ils s'entendaient nettement mieux cette année. Harry n'avait avoué à personne sa préférence pour les garçons, et encore moins son attirance pour Malfoy. Malfoy revenait sans cesse dans les plaisirs solitaires d'Harry qui devenait de plus en plus régulier, mais il n'avait aucune idée des préférences de Malfoy et n'allait certainement pas lui demander.

XOXOXOXOX

Vers minuit, ils avaient remportés deux matchs chacun et étaient les dernières personnes dans la salle commune. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée et Harry commença à bâiller.

"On vas continuer toute la nuit?" demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi Potter? As-tu peur de perdre?" répondu Malfoy un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de bonnes raisons, le dernier match a été extrêmement serré et le blond du jouer de plus en plus stratégiquement le jeu avançant.

"Pour être honnête, je commence à m'ennuyer" Harry haussa les épaules.

La bouche de Malfoy se tourna vers le bas, Harry fut tenté de l'accuser de bouder, mais il se ravisa.

"Bien entendu, nous ne sommes pas obligé de respecter les règles de bases" dit Harry pensivement. Malfoy le regarda avec méfiance. "Que dirais-tu de rendre la dernière partie plus intéressante en jouant seulement avec des mots grossiers à la place?"

Malfoy le regarda fixement, ses yeux gris légèrement diminué. "Par Merlin Potter de quoi parles tu?"

"Nous pouvons ajouter une règle supplémentaire" expliqua Harry. "On obtiendrais le double de points pour un mot qui est considéré comme grossier. Pas seulement les plus évidents, l'insinuation marche aussi tant que l'autre joueur accepte. Ca serait beaucoup plus amusant."

"Tu y as déjà joué?" demanda Malfoy surpris de cette idée.

"Oui, les Weasley en ont un" répondit Harry. "Quelqu'un l'a acheté pour Arthur à cause de sa fascination pour tout ce qui touche aux Moldus." Fred et George en sont vite venus à la version 'mots grossiers'"

"Pourquoi ca ne me surprend même pas?" Malfoy eut un sourire narquois. "Très bien Potter, nous allons voir à quel point tu peux être graveleux" Sa voix sonna comme un défi.

Harry rougit un peu et redressa ses épaules inconsciemment, il s'installa dos contre le canapé et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de commencer, ses tuiles n'étaient pas très avantageuses, mais il réussi quand même avec CLODO ce qui lui valu le double des points pour son mot.

"Comme clodo est grossier, ca me permet de doubler mes points - ca me fait donc 28 points."

Malfoy griffonna le score sur le parchemin qu'ils utilisaient pour le comptage. Puis de ses fins doigts il choisi ses tuiles et les posèrent sur la planche, rajouta trois lettres sur son C pour former le mot SUCE.

"Suce" dit-il d'une voix remplit de satisfaction, soulignant la consonne finale, rendant ce mot très perturbant. Harry se sentit soudainement avoir chaud et ne pouvait blâmer le feu qui ne donnait plus beaucoup de chaleur maintenant. "Ca fait 28 pour moi aussi"

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur la partie. Ce n'était finalement pas une de ses meilleures idées, mais maintenant c'était déjà trop tard. Il rajouta un R au 'suce' de Malfoy ce qui lui fit 32 points.

"C'était mon mot, Potter, sale con effronté" se plaignit Malfoy.

Le jeu continua. Malfoy marqua BAISER, Harry marqua VENIR et réussi à le faire admettre comme grossier et eu le double de points. Malfoy utilisa le E de VENIR pour faire le mot FESSE, mot qui les fit ricaner. Harry rajouta FESSIER au mot FESSE. Ceci a considérablement augmenté son score ayant obtenue le double de points. Malfoy eu l'air plutôt contrarié.

Harry essaya d'ignorer son excitation croissante. Le simple fait de penser à tous ses mots grossiers tournant autour de l'objet de son fantasme, le rendait de plus en plus impatient. Il réalisa soudainement que son érection commençait à naitre dans son pantalon, il remonta précipitamment ses genoux pour le cacher. Malfoy se concentrant sur ses tuiles, Harry pria qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Malfoy changea de position aussi, s'allongeant à plat ventre pour mieux regarder ses tuiles pendant un moment. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Harry et ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement.

"Hum ... fessier, pas mal Potter, j'ai bien peur que le mieux que je puisse faire est 'lécher'" ses lèvres courbées dans un sourire pervers.

Harry se sentit rougir à son imagination s'emballant bien trop vite. Son sang lui monta à l'aine mais ne pouvait détacher son regard. Plongeant dans ses yeux gris, Harry sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Mais Malfoy détourna les yeux et posa ses tuiles sur la planche, en ajoutant un R à SUCER.

Harry détourna son attention vers ses tuiles. Il regarda les lettres, puis de nouveau la planche et se mit à rire fortement, l'étouffant avec un grognement. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Malfoy, ses sourcils délicatement arqués sur ses yeux gris, devenant anormalement sombres.

La main de Harry trembla légèrement quand il a commença à poser ses tuiles sur la planche. En oubliant de respirer et en les plaçant une par une, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais sachant qu'il voulait le faire. Malfoy regarda attentivement Harry ajouté quatre nouvelles lettres, un V, I, N et S au mot LECHER pour former le mot VIENS.

Il y avait un silence pesant. Les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours fixés sur la planche. N'osant pas lever ces yeux, sachant que son désir ce lisait bien trop clairement sur son visage.

Malfoy se déplaça, rampant sur la planche, dispersant les lettres à son passage. Il tira les genoux de Harry vers le bas, se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et releva son menton. Ces yeux gris pleins d'espoirs rencontrèrent les yeux verts d'Harry agréablement surpris, avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent et que les yeux d'Harry ne se ferment.

La langue de Malfoy explora la bouche d'Harry, un torrent de sensation envahit Harry lui donnant le vertige. Ses mains trouvèrent leurs chemins dans les cheveux de Malfoy. Harry nota leurs incroyables douceurs et enregistra de mettre à jour ses futurs fantasmes.

Malfoy stoppa les pensées d'Harry en léchant son cou et en appuyant ses hanches sur les siennes. La sensation de sa virilité horriblement dur contre la sienne le fit gémir. Il déplaça sa main libre sur la taille de Malfoy, soulevant sa chemise pour pouvoir l'y glisser sur sa peau si chaude et délicieuse.

Malfoy semblant vouloir sentir sa peau aussi, commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Harry. Sentant sa frustration augmenter, le Serpentard tira la cravate Harry par dessus sa tête, frappant ses lunettes en chemin. Harry se redressa permettant à Malfoy de retirer entièrement sa chemise et le regarda passionnément, le blond retira sa chemise de ses minces épaules. Harry fit courir ses mains sur sa peau pâle et senti ces tétons durcir sous son toucher. Il leva les yeux pour voir ces yeux gris, de la tension et de la magie crépitait déjà entre eux.

Malfoy pressa de nouveau son érection contre Harry qui ne pouvait attendre davantage. Il voulait voir la virilité de Malfoy, la toucher, la goûter. Il le poussa et le fit basculer de telle sorte que le blond se retrouva couché, étalé sur la planche du Scrabble, entouré d'un tas de tuiles. Harry se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à défaire le pantalon du Serpentard, qui commença à avoir le souffle saccadé. Quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa virilité, chaude et soyeuse, Malfoy se tendit et ne put retenir un gémissement.

Harry croisa son regard. Ces joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient, il avait l'air désireux et désespéré ce qui fit Harry se sentir mal.

"Alors, Malfoy" murmura t'il avec un sourire, glissant ses doigts délicatement sur le membre de Malfoy. "Que veux-tu maintenant? Préférerais tu que je lèche? Ou peut-être préférerais tu que je suce?"

"Putain, Potter!" Le membre de Malfoy vibra dans la main d'Harry et sa voix était rauque. "Si j'avais su que tu étais un sale pervers, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps"

"Je t'ai posé une question, Malfoy" Harry haussa les sourcils tout en continuant à déplacer sa main, ce qui fit haleter le garçon sous lui.

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne commencerais tu pas par un peu de lécher?" La voix de Malfoy était calme mais ses yeux étaient brillants et son membre était mouillé et glissait sous la main d'Harry.

Harry commença sa descente, passant sa langue sur le torse de Malfoy. Il lécha ses tétons et laissa traîner sa langue le long de la bande pâle de ses poils qui le mena directement vers le bas du ventre du Serpentard. Quand il atteignit le sexe Malfoy, il s'arrêta, l'admirant un moment.  
Putain, ce qu'elle était belle - mais ca le paniqua aussi un peu. Il était inexpérimenté et ne faisait cela que dans son imagination, ne l'ayant jamais vraiment fait. Et s'il si prenait mal?

Malfoy résista à l'envie de lever ses hanches et blottit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry.

"S'il te plaît ..." sa voix se brisa sur le mot, plus excité et frustré que jamais. Ce fut le son le plus sexy qu'Harry pouvait entendre dans la bouche du beau blond.

Harry baissa sa bouche et lécha expérimentalement, le membre de Malfoy pour découvrir la chaleur et la fascinante texture soyeuse. Il appuya sa langue contre les veines et lécha tout du long jusqu'au gland, trouvant le gout de son membre aussi bon qu'il le pensait. Le goût sucré salé combiné aux gémissements essoufflés qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Malfoy, fit comprendre à Harry de façon alarmante que Malfoy était proche. C'était évidemment le bon moment pour intensifier le jeu avant qu'il ne vienne dans son pantalon juste pour avoir sucer le membre de Malfoy.

"Je pense qu'il est temps maintenant pour le sucer" lui murmura t'il contre sa peau si lisse et chaude, ce qui fit gémir Malfoy, tordant ses doigts douloureusement dans les cheveux de Harry.

Harry utilisa une main pour tenir la base du membre de Malfoy et abaissa ses lèvres autour du gland et commença à le sucer, faisant tourner sa langue tout autour. Les hanches de Malfoy se relevèrent par réflexe, faisant haleter Harry. Il utilisa rapidement son autre main sur pousser les hanches de Malfoy vers la bas. .  
"Désolé" Malfoy avait le souffle coupé. "C'était tellement ... unf!" ses paroles furent coupées par un autre gémissement alors que Harry pris son membre profondément en bouche pour le sucer plus fort.

Harry réussi à trouver son rythme, glissant ses lèvres en un vas et viens tout en tourbillonnant sa langue à chaque descente. Les gémissements de Malfoy se firent de plus en plus forts et ses hanches tremblaient sous la main d'Harry.

"Merlin! Potter ... Je vais ..." il haletait, essayant de retirer la tête d'Harry.

Mais Harry voulait sentir Malfoy venir dans sa bouche, il continua donc ses vas et viens de plus en plus rapidement. Apres un dernier gémissement incohérent de 'Oh putain oui ... putain ... Potter', Il sentit le membre de Malfoy ce contracter contre sa langue et sa bouche fut remplie d'un liquide amère et chaud. Harry avala le tout, se sentant plutôt fier de lui et relâcha le membre de Malfoy.

Il rampa jusqu'à Malfoy qui avait l'air perdu dans son plaisir. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et sentit la langue de Malfoy rechercher sa jumelle. Harry savait que Malfoy pouvais sentir sa propre semence dans sa bouche et rendit son érection encore plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il poussa donc son érection contre les hanches de Malfoy espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

"Désolé Potter" murmura t'il contre les lèvres de Harry, "je t'ai négligé"

Harry sentit ses doigts agiles descendre son pantalon et son boxer. Lorsque la main de Malfoy s'enroula autour de son membre, ca dépassa tout ses fantasmes, il savait qu'il allait venir rapidement, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il se rapprocha de Malfoy et baissa sa tête pour lécher et sucer la gorge du blond. Sentant son orgasme venir, chaud et puissant, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Malfoy pour étouffer ses cris lorsqu'il explosa. Son membre collant resta dans la main de Malfoy pour ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Harry revint sur terre quand il sentit Malfoy se déplacer.

"Euh ... Potter?" La voix était taquine, mais douce. "Les câlins sont très sympa, mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous déplacer vers le canapé? Je pense avoir plusieurs tuiles de Scrabble imprimés sur mes fesses"

Après avoir remis leurs vêtements ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, se faisant un sourire rempli d'espoir.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer au strip Scrabble la prochaine fois ?"

Suite à venir, reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pardon, Pardon, Pardon!**

On ne me lance pas de pierre s'ils vous plait, ni de tomate, je sais je sais j'ai énormément de retard mais je vous promet que le chapitre arrive.

Ce chapitre étant beaucoup plus long que le précédent ca me prend plus de temps et j'ai un peu traîner aussi je dois bien l'avouer mais pour ma défense je trouve qu'une traduction n'est pas plus simple qu'une fic car je dois être sur que tout sois parfait pour ne plus recevoir de tomate.

Vais être toute sale maintenant.

Lundi je le poste PROMIS PROMIS PROMIS!

Et encore désolé (j'ai bien mérité d'être pardonnée la, non? si? vais bouder sinon!)

**Suis malade, vous le poste des que possible.** **Mais ce sera cette semaine sur!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voila enfin le chapitre tant attendu, je sais je suis qu'horriblement en retard mais j'ai été malade alors l'ordi n'était pas ma priorité (et si vous vous fâchez et bah je reboude encore).**

**Merci à ma bêta Lolotte d'avoir relu derrière moi, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

«Je me demande ce que McGonagall nous réserve pour ce soir?" grogna Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des garçons de 8ème année de Gryffondor. «Ces soirées inter-maison commencent vraiment à me souler"

"Ouais" répondit distraitement Harry qui s'installa sur l'un des grands canapés.

Sa tête était remplie d'images de ce qui s'était passé samedi dernier. Cheveux blonds, peau pâle et les tuiles de scrabble dispersées encombraient ses pensées et il sentit une pointe de chaleur inconfortable venir brusquement.

Il avait réussi à ne pas trop y penser cette semaine, n'ayant pas parlé à Malfoy depuis, mis à part en passant, ou dans les cours lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il sentait constamment la présence du Serpentard quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Harry se surpris souvent à admirer Malfoy, la courbe de ses fesses quand il agitait son chaudron en cours de potions, ou l'emprise de ses doigts fins sur sa baguette en métamorphose.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Malfoy attrapait son regard . Les yeux gris se levaient pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry et ses lèvres se contractaient dans quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Mais Harry détachait toujours son regard avant de savoir si c'était un vrai sourire, ou tout simplement un sourire entendu.

L'attention de Harry refit brusquement surface par l'arrivée de Malfoy.

Flanqué de Pansy et Blaise, Malfoy s'installa élégamment sur le bord d'une table, ses longues jambes allongées devant lui. Comme d'habitude, Harry fut incapable de détacher son regard du blond jusqu'à ce que les yeux du Serpentard rencontrent les siens. Harry s'arma de courage en ne lâchant pas le regard de Malfoy et fut récompensé par un petit sourire, mais ce sourire empli de sincérité lui envoya des décharges dans sa poitrine. Merlin, il voulait tellement pouvoir le toucher à nouveau.

Ce moment fut brisé par McGonagall battant des mains pour attirer leur attention. Le bavardage disparut et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, elle regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et commença à parler.

«Parfait, huitième années, nous avons prévu quelque chose de différent pour vous ce soir. Plutôt que des jeux de plateaux, ce soir, vous pourrez jouer aux jeux de sociétés traditionnels Moldus" Les chuchotements se turent, et les élèves de familles de sang pur étaient en pleine confusion. Elle continua «Les Jeux de société sont des jeux que les Moldus avaient l'habitude de jouer pour se divertir avant l'apparition des téléviseurs et des ordinateurs. Toutes les instructions sont écrites en bas pour vous et je vais vous répartir en groupes mixtes de plusieurs maisons comme d'habitude"

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait debout maladroitement tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait l'enveloppe pour leur groupe et commença à lire. Il eut du mal à rester concentré car il venait de s'apercevoir que Malfoy était dans le même groupe que lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait été de tout la semaine.

Ils étaient huit dans le groupe - Harry, Ron et Hermione avec Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, ainsi que Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle et Terry Boot de Serdaigle.

"Sardines", la voix d'Hermione était autoritaire. "Les joueurs doivent se cacher pendant que le reste du groupe les cherche. Lorsque vous avez trouvez la personne qui se cache, vous vous cachez avec elle tandis que le reste du groupe continue à chercher. Lorsque la dernière personne trouve enfin le reste du groupe , le jeu est terminé et une autre personne doit se cacher. Vous avez deux heures pour jouer et un bilan sera demandé dans la salle commune à la fin de la session."

"Quoi?" Ron fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. «Alors tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de se cacher ensemble, c'est idiot. Ça va être beaucoup trop facile de nous trouver."

"Et comment sait-on qui gagne?" demanda Zabini. «Ça a l'air stupide, si vous voulez mon avis»

«Personne ne te l'a demandé» répondit Hermione sèchement. "Et le fait est, que c'est censé être amusant et renforcer les liens. C'est tout l'intérêt des soirées Inter-maison"

"Bon, c'est parti.» continua Malfoy d'une voix traînante. "Finissons-en. Qui veut se cacher en premier?"

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules, ne voulant pas se mettre en avant.

"Choisissons par tirage au sort alors?" suggéra Hermione, apparemment incapable de résister à l'envie de tout contrôler.

Elle invoqua un petit morceau de parchemin d'un grand geste de baguette, et il apparut immédiatement devant elle. Après quelques coups précis, les nombres de un à huit apparurent à des intervalles régulières. Elle termina par un mouvement de tranchage qui sépara le parchemin en huit petits morceaux qui flottaient juste devant eux.

Harry regarda Malfoy, et remarqua une expression fugace d'admiration sur son visage qui fut vite transformée par du désintérêt quand il remarqua qu'Harry le regardait.

«Bon, tout le monde en choisi un" dit Hermione, ils se penchèrent donc tous pour attraper un carré de papier sur le sol. «Celui qui a le numéro un y vas en premier, et ainsi de suite"

Harry regarda son papier. Le numéro huit. Eh bien, pensait-il. Je suppose que quelqu'un doit y passer en dernier.

«J'ai le numéro un" Zabini roula des yeux, s'ennuyant déjà. "j'ai combien de temps pour me cacher?"

«Cinq minutes», dit Hermione rapidement.

«Merlin, Granger, tu es toujours aussi autoritaire?" Draco roula des yeux. «Est-elle comme ça au lit, Weasley? Ça doit être intéressant."  
Hermione le regarda fixement et devint écarlate tandis que Ron bafouilla inutilement.

"Tais toi, Malfoy," dit Harry, regardant l'autre garçon qui sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Quoi? C'est ce que tout le monde se demande."

Zabini se racla la gorge. "Aussi charmante que soit la conversation, nous avons une activité ennuyeuse à faire ... Je peux aller me cacher maintenant?"

"Oui," Hermione se ressaisit, actionnant le compte à rebours de cinq minutes. "Go!"

oO-I-Oo

Ils se séparent commençant à chercher chacun de leur coté. Harry regarda dans quelques endroits où Zabini serait susceptible de se cacher n'ayant pas pu aller bien loin en cinq minutes. Après avoir regardé derrière quelques portes et écouté tout signe de vie, il eut finalement de la chance en entrant dans sa classe d'histoire de la magique. Un bruit de bagarre et un "shhh" étouffé le mena au grand bureau à l'avant de la salle de classe.

Il trouva en dessous du bureau, Zabini, Ron et Pansy assis sur leurs genoux. Harry sourit et se joignit à eux rapidement, glissant près de Pansy.

"Il n'y a pas de place pour trois personnes de plus" observa-t-il.

«Je pense que c'est le but du jeu, Potter" murmura Pansy. «La proximité est bon pour le rapprochement du groupe», elle se tortilla un peu plus près de Ron qui flasha Harry d'un regard d'alarme.

Ils se turent quand ils entendirent le bruit de l'ouverture de porte de la classe. Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Une tête blonde fit son apparition et la respiration d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge quand les yeux gris-argent se mirent à l'observer.

Malfoy leur sourit et se glissa adroitement dans le dernier espace disponible à côté de Harry, croisant ses longues jambes avec élégance, il agita ses fesses et bouscula ses épaules contre Harry.

"Pousse toi, Potter» murmura-t-il, le son de sa voix fit hérisser les poils de la nuque d'Harry.

Ils se turent à nouveau dans l'attente d'être trouvé par les autres. Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, Harry était toujours conscient de la pression chaude du corps de Malfoy, coincé contre le sien dans l'espace exigu. Il sentit son corps réagir et essaya désespérément de ne pas montrer son malaise et se trahir. Sa queue était piégée douloureusement dans son pantalon. Seule la pensée de la mortification des autres à être pris sur le faite l'empêchait de se soulager.  
Un par un, les autres les retrouvèrent et Harry savait qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de s'éloigner de Malfoy. Mais devoir recroqueviller ses jambes encore plus près de son corps, pour faire de la place pour les autres joueurs accroupis sous le bureau en face de lui, ne faisait qu'écraser encore plus sa demi érection.

Au moment où la dernière personne - Hannah - les retrouva, ils étaient tous entassés en riant et chuchotant. Harry soupira de soulagement de pouvoir sortir et de relâcher la pression d'une certaine partie de son anatomie.

oO-II-Oo

La deuxième cachette était derrière une des nombreuses statues de Poudlard mal éclairée, dans l'un des couloirs près de la salle des huitième années. Harry était la première personne à trouver Hermione, qui se cachait, puis Malfoy apparut peu de temps après. Il se pressa derrière Harry dans le petit espace et Harry frissonna, car le souffle chaud de Malfoy lui chatouillait le cou chaque expiration. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Malfoy se rapprocher de lui derrière l'espace progressivement rempli avec de plus en de corps. Malfoy prit bien soin de ne pas pousser ses hanches vers la droite sur les fesses d'Harry, gardant juste assez d'espace entre eux pour qu'Harry ne soit pas en mesure de dire si le blond était affecté par la situation. Harry en était reconnaissant, il était déjà complètement dur et faisait son possible pour ne pas toucher Hermione avec son érection. Il ne voulait être ensorcelé par elle, ou Ron si elle lui en parlait.

oO-III-Oo

La troisième personne à devoir se cacher était Pansy. Harry prit un certain temps pour la trouver. Au moment où il se hasarda nerveusement dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle il commença à penser qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais. Mais quand il entendit une plainte étouffée et un petit rire venant de la grande armoire qui se trouvait contre un mur, il sourit de satisfaction.

"Je t'ai trouvé !" Murmura-t-il en ouvrant la double porte de l'armoire.

"Vite, Harry !" Pansy l'agrippa par sa robe et le tira à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et se plaça derrière Harry qui ajusta sa vision en l'absence presque totale de lumière à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Les vêtements étaient tous pressés d'un côté et il y avait cinq corps entassés dans le petit espace. Harry réussit à faire rentrer Zabini, Hermione, Boot et Hannah, ainsi que lui-même et Pansy. Il étaient de plus en plus serrés et Harry essayait de se mettre à l'aise sans marcher sur le pied de quelqu'un ou de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il n'attendit à peine plus d'une minute ou deux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'une voix impatiente dise.

"Bouge ton cul, Potter! Je ne peux pas entrer"

Harry obéissant se plaça un peu plus loin, puis se raidit en sentant ses mains fortes saisir ses hanches et le presser près de son corps. Un grincement de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres à son contact.

"Chut, Potter" murmura Malfoy, ses lèvres dangereusement près de l'oreille de Harry. "Je n'essaie pas de te dévergonder ... Pas encore."

Le dernier mot fut murmuré si doucement que personne d'autre que Harry ne l'entendit, même dans l'espace confiné. Son souffle était léger, mais cela rendit les jambes de Harry soudainement très faibles. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Et soudainement Malfoy le tira un peu plus près, et soudain Harry put sentir que Malfoy était tout aussi dur que lui. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent une délicieuse torture pour Harry qui sentait Malfoy souffler contre son oreille en gardant ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui mettait ses fesses exactement là ou il le voulait - ce qui plaisait tout autant à Harry.

Quand Ron les eut finalement trouvé, Malfoy libéra les hanches d'Harry les faisant se cogner, clignant des yeux à la lumière de la salle. Harry prit soin d'éviter de regarder Malfoy, ne pouvant le regarder sans se trahir.

oO-IV-Oo

Harry errait dans les couloirs à la recherche pour la quatrième personne, il lui vint soudainement à l'esprit que ce n'était sûrement que du hasard que Malfoy ce sois collé à lui - littéralement et métaphoriquement - pendant les trois premiers tours de la partie.

La pensée lui fit ralentir et écouter. Il était dans un couloir sombre à l'extérieur des salles de classe pour la plupart désaffectées. Il crut entendre un bruit de pas furtifs derrière lui. Ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était suspect, il ne se retourna pas, mais se remit en route à nouveau. Il tourna au prochain virage, puis s'arrêta et attendit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le bruit calme de quelqu'un approcher avec prudence et vit Malfoy apparaître au coin, Harry sourit triomphalement.

"Tu me traques, Malfoy?" Il demanda, en levant les sourcils avec amusement.

Malfoy rougit délicieusement. Harry devait admettre qu'il aimait bien voir le Serpentard, habituellement cool, mal à l'aise.

«Dans tes rêves, Potter" Malfoy essayait de le taquiner, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il savait que c'était un peu un come-back.

"C'est drôle que tu dises ça" Harry plaisanta, puis rougit à sa propre audace.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, mais se rapprocha. Ses yeux étaient sombres et prédateurs, un délicieux frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry. Le brun leva les yeux vers le visage pâle de Malfoy et le Serpentard se pencha en avant, comblant lentement le fossé entre eux. Harry ne pouvait plus respirer sentant les lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes.

Le bruit soudain d'un éternuement venant d'un peu plus loin le long du corridor détourna leur attention, et Harry en grogna presque de frustration.

"Eh bien, on dirait que nous les avons trouvés, Potter" Malfoy avait l'air déçu.

En marchant dans la direction du son. Harry recula une vieille tapisserie et trouva Ron, Hermione et Hannah dans une alcôve qui se cachait derrière elle.

«Je suis désolé», Ron s'excusa auprès de Hannah qui fronçait son nez en essuyant son épaule. «C'est la poussière."

Malfoy mit sa main dans le bas du dos de Harry, le propulsant dans l'espace sombre et puis laissa la tapisserie se refermer.

Il faisait presque nuit noire, la lumière du couloir les éclairant à peine. Cette cachette était plus grande que les autres, mais Malfoy resta près de Harry. Il ne dit rien, mais Harry pouvait sentir son souffle tiède juste derrière son oreille gauche et sa main sur le bas de son dos commença à bouger lentement mais sûrement vers le bas.

Harry était bien conscient qu'il y avait trois autres personnes juste à coté, à quelques centimètres de lui.

La main de Malfoy glissa sur la raie de ses fesses et il sentit ses longs doigts le taquiner avec insistance, en faisant des petits cercles prudents sur sa chair si sensible eu travers de l'épais tissu de sa robe. Il sentit une soudaine envie de faire disparaître ses vêtements, voulant désespérément sentir ces doigts sur sa peau nue. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, se battant pour contrôler sa respiration.

Finalement, ils furent découverts par Zabini et Pansy qui étaient arrivés ensemble et se regroupèrent derrière Draco, poussant Harry vers Ron. Harry eut un moment de panique à l'idée de presser sa douloureuse érection sur les fesses de Ron, instinctivement il tourna son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à Malfoy à la place.

Oh, doux Merlin.

Son nez était maintenant coincé contre le cou de Malfoy et Harry haleta d'un souffle choqué car la main de Malfoy qui se trouvaient sur ses fesses avaient maintenant glissé à travers la fente de sa robe, pour se glisser sous son t-shirt et caressait la peau nue de ses hanches.

Harry inspira à nouveau et se sentait étourdi en sentant l'odeur de Malfoy. Il entendit Malfoy respirant difficilement, juste à côté de son oreille, lui donnant la folle envie de tourner sa tête et de le lécher, à la recherche de sa pomme d'Adam avec sa langue.

Il fut sauvé de sa folie par l'arrivée de Boot qui tira la tapisserie. La main de Malfoy se détacha instantanément de la taille d'Harry, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour eux de se séparer. Harry surprit Pansy le regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Malfoy avec un sourire alarmant sur son visage.

«Suis-je le dernier?" demanda Boot. "Bon alors, à qui le tour de se cacher maintenant?"

«J'ai le numéro cinq, donc c'est mon tour» répondit Ron, comme ils se tiraient les uns des autres pour retourner dans la luminosité du couloir.

"J'ai le numéro six" répondit Boot "c'est le tour de qui après?"

"Je suis le numéro sept" répondit Malfoy «Donc Potter doit être le dernier."

Il sourit à Harry, l'image de l'innocence. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi dur il aurait presque pensé qu'il avait imaginé ce qu'avait fait Malfoy dans l'obscurité derrière la tapisserie.

oO-V-Oo

Malfoy n'avait même pas prétendu ne pas suivre Harry cette fois. Ils reculèrent un peu en arrière quand les autres se dispersèrent et commencèrent à chercher Ron.

La tension entre eux était toujours là, mais aucun d'eux n'agit en conséquence. Harry se sentait bien, comme l'aiguillon de la magie, mais en plus excitant. Il avait le sentiment que Malfoy avait prévu quelque chose et cette pensée le fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Ron avait choisi un endroit plutôt ennuyeux et éclairé pour se cacher, à la grande déception de Harry, limitant toute opportunité. Ils furent les premiers à trouver Ron, se cachant dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ron donna à Harry un regard étrange quand il est entra avec Malfoy, mais Harry l'ignora. L'exaltation de flirter avec Malfoy avait été anéantie, l'inquiétude de se faire attraper par les autres les en empêchant.

La taille de la chambre étant assez grande, Ils s'étaient juste assis dans un silence inconfortable. Évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

oO-VI-Oo

Quand ce fut le tour de Boot de se cacher, Harry et Malfoy cherchèrent ensemble à nouveau. Après avoir essayé quelques salles de classe et en vérifiant les portes des placards de rangement, ils se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle maison des huitième années. "Branchiflore." Harry murmura le mot de passe pour le dragon en bois sculpté qui ornait sur le panneau de l'entrée. Le panneau glissa de côté et ils rentrèrent ensemble. La salle commune était encore occupée par d'autres groupes d'étudiants jouant différents types de jeux de société.

"Essayons dans les dortoirs," suggéra Malfoy.

Il ouvrit la voie et Harry le suivit, avec l'envie grandissante de tripoter les fesses de Malfoy à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Malfoy avait vraiment envie de lui et avait peur de se faire passer pour un idiot.

Après plusieurs tentatives ils trouvèrent finalement Terry Boot et Pansy se souriant sous l'un des quatre grands lits à baldaquin d'un garçon de Serdaigle. Ils étaient un peu à bout de souffle et leurs lèvres étaient étrangement humides.

«Ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous», ricana Malfoy tandis ils se couchaient et se tordaient sous le lit pour se joindre à eux. "Je suis sûr que Potter et moi arriverons à nous occuper un certain temps. N'est-ce pas tout l'intérêt de l'exercice inter-maison. Je suis content de voir que tu rentres dans l'esprit du jeu, Pansy. McGonagall serait fière. "

Malfoy saisit les hanches d'Harry, le tirant près pour que le d'Harry frôle ses fesses. "Allez, Potter, presse toi, il y a encore quatre autres personnes qui doivent pouvoir entrer là-dessous »

Ils étaient allongés et attendaient quand Harry sentit la main de Malfoy se balader furtivement sur lui, il glapit quand il sentit sa main se terrer dans sa robe puis glisser dans sa poche de son pantalon. C'était un sentiment enivrant quand Harry réalisa que Malfoy lui avait glissé un billet dans sa poche. Malfoy retira ses doigts en les faisant délibérément courir le long de Harry, et Harry eu le réflexe de sursauter, secouant son front contre l'épaule de Malfoy.

«Arrête de gigoter, Potter,» dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Tu es vraiment impatient."

Harry décida qu'il n'allait pas laisser Malfoy s'en tirer comme ça. Déterminé à faire en sorte que Malfoy soit aussi frustré que lui, il agrippa ses fesses qui étaient blotties contre ses hanches et se mit à toucher tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre du bout de ses doigts.

Malfoy était assez calme, mais quand Harry fit courir ses doigts le long de la fente de ses fesses, Harry sentit l'ensemble du corps du Serpentard frissonner. Il sourit de satisfaction et continua son exploration, ne s'arrêtant pas même quand l'espace sous le lit diminua progressivement avec de nouveaux corps.

Hermione fut dernière personne à les trouver. D'ici là, Malfoy était pratiquement en train de trembler et Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps rayonnant hors de lui, même à travers ses vêtements.

Ils s'extirpèrent de sous le lit, dépoussièrent leurs vêtements et étirèrent leurs membres endoloris.  
«Et bien," Malfoy redressa sa robe, étant anormalement rouge. «C'est mon tour."

Harry essaya de capter son regard, à la recherche d'une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher. Mais Malfoy évita soigneusement son regard. Harry fouilla dans sa robe, déplaça son érection pour une position plus confortable, et sentit le crépitement de parchemin dans sa poche. Bien sûr! Il essaya de ne pas sourire comme un idiot, mais fut pris sur le fait par Hermione qui le regardait plutôt étrangement.

oO-VII-Oo

Dès qu'il fut seul, Harry tira la note de sa poche et la déplia avec soin.

Placard à balais, à proximité de la salle de classe de Sortilèges. Assure toi d'arriver le premier, je te veux pour moi pour un moment.

Harry partit au pas de course, ne tenant même plus de cacher son sourire idiot.

Il atteint le placard à balais et ouvrit la porte, en poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que Malfoy était seul.

"Beau travail, Potter," Malfoy sourit. «Maintenant, bouge ton cul et ferme la porte."

Il faisait nuit noire à l'intérieur une fois la porte fermée, mais des mains déterminées attrapèrent Harry et le tirèrent dans la bonne direction. La bonne direction, en ce qui le concerne, sa place était dans les bras de Malfoy.

Harry gémit en sentant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes; Ce contact était doux, humide et accueillante. Leurs langues glissèrent et se touchèrent et leurs mains, exploraient, touchaient, sentaient le corps de l'autre. Malfoy rompit le baiser, reprenant sa respiration dans l'oreille d'Harry en serrant leurs joues ensembles. Harry grogna de frustration et plaça ses mains sur le visage de Malfoy, serra ses joues et essaya de tirer la bouche du blond à la sienne.

"Attends... avant de nous laisser distraire et d'oublier" Répondit Malfoy à voix basse «J'ai une suggestion pour ta cachette" Sa voix était un doux murmure contre les lèvres de Harry.

"D'accord" Harry haleta. Il serait d'accord pour tout, pour que Malfoy se dépêche et l'embrasse à nouveau.

"Le cellier de la buanderie, près de la maison Poufsouffle."

"D'acc," Harry hocha la tête. "Peu importe. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi."

Malfoy commença à rire mais fut étouffé par la bouche d'Harry pressée contre ses lèvres.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien s'était écoulé, se tâtonnant l'autre avec enthousiasme. Les mains de Malfoy semblaient être partout, et Harry fit de son mieux pour lui rendre la pareille. Pressant leurs fesses, saisissant leurs érections. Les mains glissèrent sous les vêtements et les doigts rejoignirent les mamelons. Quand Malfoy glissa sa main sur le devant du pantalon d'Harry et entoura ses doigts autour du sexe de Harry, tout en léchant le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry de sa langue humide, Harry pensait qu'il était sur le point de jouir dans son pantalon.

Mais le bruit de la rotation de la poignée de la porte les fit sursauter et ils réorganisèrent leurs robes.

"Le cellier de la buanderie» siffla Malfoy, «N'oublie pas».

La tête de Ron surgit autour de la porte et plissa les yeux quand il vit que Malfoy et Harry étaient ensemble et seuls.

oO-VIII-Oo

Au moment où la dernière personne les trouva dans le placard à balais, Harry se sentait comme s'il allait exploser d'impatience.

Quand Hermione démarra les cinq minutes pour qu'il se cache, Harry partit à grande vitesse. Il courut dans les couloirs, le bruit de ses pieds se répercutant sur les dalles. Il atteint le cellier et tira la porte, la refermant derrière lui.

La chambre était petite, mais rien de tel comme endroit pour une cachette. C'était assez bien éclairé, avec une petite fenêtre en hauteur dans le mur de pierre. L'espace était surtout rempli de larges lattes en bois et des étagères de chaque côté des allées. Les étagères contenaient des piles de linge fraîchement lavé et plié. Le réchauffement permanent gardait l'atmosphère sèche et agréablement chaud.

Harry s'installa, appuyé contre une des étagères et l'attendit avec impatience.

Malfoy était à bout de souffle quand il arriva. Il se précipita vers la porte, puis la referma derrière lui. Il sortit sa baguette et réalisa non pas un mais plusieurs sorts de verrouillage complexes.

"Wow, ça devrait être à l'épreuve des bombes" Harry était impressionné. "Mais, et pour le jeu ? Ils sont censés être en mesure de nous trouver."

Malfoy se tourna vers lui avec un sourire délicieusement pervers qui rendit les jambes de Harry soudainement lourdes.

"On s'en fout", répondit il à mesure qu'il avançait près Harry. "Je pense que ceci un peu plus important qu'un stupide jeu moldu, non?"

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, s'approcha de Malfoy et agrippa sa robe, le tirant plus près de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent, goulûment, désespérément. La tension sexuelle accumulée tout au long des deux dernières heures, pouvait enfin être libérée et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était un peu frénétique, mais incroyable en même temps. Ils léchaient leurs langues, cognaient leurs dents et déchiraient leurs vêtements. Un bouton avait volé et Harry ne savait pas si c'était le sien, ou celui de Malfoy. Une fois les robes retirées, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Malfoy tira impatiemment le t-shirt d'Harry, au point de l'étrangler, le t-shirt étant resté coincé autour cou d'Harry.

"Stop!" haleta Harry, "Laisse moi faire" Il se démêla et jeta son t-shirt.

«Saletés de vêtements moldus" grommela Malfoy, retirant à la hâte ses propres boutons de son haut. Harry l'aida en le faisant glisser de ses épaules, tombant sur le plancher au-dessus des autres vêtements.

Malfoy se lança de nouveau sur Harry, s'inclinant légèrement vers l'arrière contre les étagères. Harry se sentait se noyer, submergé dans la sensation scandaleusement délicieuse que Malfoy lui faisait en l'embrassant en le léchant et en suçant son cou, en se déplaçant vers le bas pour grignoter ses mamelons, tandis que ses mains commençaient à arracher le bouton de son pantalon.

«Si je ne me trompe pas, Potter," murmura Malfoy contre la peau du ventre de Harry quand il tomba à genoux sur le sol. «Je te dois une fellation assez spectaculaire." Ses doigts étaient rapides et il attrapa le pantalon d'Harry le tirant vers le bas jusqu'aux genoux. "Et je pense qu'il est grand temps que je paye mon dû." Son souffle chaud chatouilla les poils pubiens d'Harry, il fit courir le bout de son nez sur la peau soyeuse et chaude du brun.

"Fuck ... s'il te plaît!" Harry baissa les yeux, pour voir les yeux gris de Malfoy à sa rencontre.

"Peut-être une autre fois Potter," rit-il. "Mais maintenant, je vais juste te sucer."

Harry ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

Il taquina Harry avec sa langue, léchant chaque centimètre de son membre et ses couilles, Harry pensa qu'il allait venir avant même d'être complètement dans sa bouche . Il laissa ses doigts s'emmêler aux cheveux de Malfoy et les tira montrant son impatience grandir.

Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il lécha une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire à l'extrémité du membre d'Harry, le rendant encore plus dur, si c'était possible. Toujours en gardant les yeux rivés sur Harry, le blond tendit son doigt à ses lèvres roses parfaites. Harry regarda, excité comme jamais, le doigt de Malfoy s'enfonçant dans sa bouche pour le sucer.

Malfoy enleva finalement son doigt des lèvres d'Harry et a commença à le sucer. Pendant ce temps, il descendit son autre main près de l'intimité d'Harry. Les jambes du brun tremblaient presque face à toutes ses sensations, sa bouche humide autour de sa queue et son doigt appuyant avec insistance son intimité.

"Oh putain, Malfoy!" Harry haletait, ses doigts serrant davantage ses cheveux blonds. "Je vais... je vais pas tenir longtemps."

Malfoy répondit en suçant encore plus fort, le prenant le plus profondément possible et appuyant plus fort avec son doigt. Harry laissa la chaleur et son excitation le consommer. Il sentit ses boules se serrer et ses jambes tremblaient. Le doigt de Malfoy glissa en lui, sensation nouvelle mais merveilleuse, et il y était presque. Au moment où il était au bord du bord de l'orgasme, il entendit le bruit de la porte se secouer et le son très audible la voix d'Hermione.

«Ça à l'air coincer, je ne pense pas que Harry soit à l'intérieur, Ron. Mais où est-ce qu'il pourrait être? Et Malfoy a disparu aussi, alors il doit avoir trouvé Harry, maintenant." Sa voix se dissipa quand elle s'éloigna.

Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter Harry maintenant. Son orgasme montant de plus en plus vite, il eut le souffle coupé et frissonna en un extase silencieux, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Seule la forte emprise de la main libre de Malfoy sur ses hanches, le tenant en place, se libérant dans la bouche du blond, l'empêcha de s'effondrer, sous son plaisir dévastateur.

Il était vaguement conscient de Malfoy le tirant pour l'aider à se lever. Puis un corps chaud se pressa son nouveau contre lui, les lèvres humides réclamant un baiser. Harry était encore frémissant quand il sentit la peau chaude contre son sexe et les doigts s'enrouler autour de lui. Il rompit le baiser pour regarder en bas, et gémit de plaisir quand il remarqua que Malfoy avait descendu son pantalon, et tenait sa propre queue dure dans sa main le long de Harry, les caressant ensemble.

"Putain" grogna Malfoy. Le son de le perte du son sang-froid fut sentir Harry puissant. Il déplaça ses mains vers le bas pour atteindre les fesses de Malfoy, les caressa, taquina son point sensible. Les hanches de Malfoy cognèrent contre la queue de Harry, il en eut le souffle coupé et se libéra dans sa main et sur sexe de Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, haletant et en suçant la bouche de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Malfoy recula et regarda Harry avec une expression un peu étourdie et fit un sourire inhabituellement maladroit. Il avait l'air adorable, mais Harry préféra ne pas commenter. Il lui sourit en retour ne savant pas trop quoi dire.

Harry tendit sa baguette, sentant le besoin de s'occuper pour éviter la gêne post-orgasme. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage rapide, les faisant frissonner par le froid envahissant. Ils s'habillèrent en silence et redressèrent les piles de taies d'oreillers et serviettes qu'ils avaient fait tomber.

Malfoy prit sa baguette et annula les sorts de verrouillage, puis se tourna vers Harry.

"Je pense que les autres pourraient avoir des soupçons si nous rentrons ensemble» son visage était indéchiffrable.

Harry ne savait pas trop quelle réponse Malfoy espérait, alors tenta sa chance. «Je m'en fout», il haussa les épaules. "Pas toi?"

Un sourire éclatant sur le visage du blond dit à Harry qu'il avait vu juste. "Je m'en contre fiche de ce que les autres pensent, Potter." Il rit, un son inconnu de bonheur véritable. "Ce soir est censé être le rapprochement inter-maison de toute façon. Personne ne peut nous accuser de nous prendre au jeu."

Harry sourit en retour, prit une profonde inspiration et avec son courage de Gryffondor tenta une autre chance. «Alors, serais-tu intéressé pour continuer? Notre rapprochement inter-maison je veux dire?"

Malfoy sourit de nouveau, et Harry pensa qu'il pourrait vraiment s'habituer à le voir faire ça plus souvent. "Oui, Potter. Je suis plus qu'intéressé. En fait, je voudrais même continuer sur une base régulière."

"Dans ce cas," Harry s'avança et l'embrassa, «Peut-être que tu pourrais commencer à m'appeler Harry."

"Mm ... Harry," Draco murmura le nom pensivement, comme si il goûtait quelque chose pour la première fois. "Ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps avant que je m'y habitue, mais je suis sûr que j'y ferais face."

«Viens par là, Draco," dit Harry, en ouvrant la porte et se glissa dehors. C'était étrange d'entendre son nom venant de ses lèvres, mais il aimait ça. «Allons rejoindre les autres pour le débriefing avant que McGonagall envoie une équipe de recherche."

«Peut-être que tu pourrais me rejoindre dans mon dortoir plus tard," Draco sourit, une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux. "Et on pourrait avoir notre propre débriefing!"

* * *

**Voila, review please!**

**Quel couple voulez vous voir pour la prochaine histoire?**


End file.
